Solitary freedom
by KuroAmy
Summary: My brother is crazy. Even when me, his blood-related sister Alice Hyden show up before him, he would still bare me his fangs. How far can one go with their thirst for power? Hey, why don't you just stop this, stupid younger brother! Was on HIATUS for a long time. Ready for a comeback though. Writing style might change starting from chapt 9. Don't mind me OwO
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Opening note: Wahahaha lol my first story. I love robert IDK why so there is going to be alot of talks about him. Urm review plox?

It was raining heavily. Raindrops smashed heavily on my window. I stared at the gloomy sky. Gosh, the weather seems to be having the same feeling I had, dark gloomy, unhappy. It wasn't my fault he was left in the human world, He should be happy there, not running wild here and there killing people just because they were chosen by the god candidates and have powers. Obviously, the rules said to defeat. Not kill. What he and his Robert 10 are doing is simply unacceptable.

Yet there he sat, on his study table with a grin spread wildly across his face. His aqua blue eyes were dancing with triumph. His fingers tapped gently on the table, and slowly, he turned his head when he noticed me standing at his door. "Alice, what are you doing?" He questioned, his grin had faded almost suddenly.

"Mom, what happen to Dad?" I once asked my mother, who was sitting on the couch, knitting a sweater. As soon as my mother heard this, she stopped knitting and stared into my eyes. She had Aqua blue eyes, like mine, and her hair dropped down slightly over her shoulder, the color of a withered bark, like mine too. Many said we look alike, but I can see the difference. Mom's wrinkly skin and short height was not in my genes.

"Why'd you ask?" She questioned.

"Mhmm...Nothing," I shaked my head gently, scared that I have hurt my mother. Mom was gentle, but sometimes, sensitive.

Mom gave me another stare and went back to her knitting. "He's in the human world,"

Wait let me explain, Yes, I'm a Tenkai Ji, which means I live in the Heavens, and here, we have 3 realms, the heavens, where gods and people like me live, Human world, where normal humans live and Hell, where people are imprisoned and it's also where Hellions live. Urm that means Jigoku people (Hell, people)

"Why is he in the human world?" My curiosity was getting the better of me; maybe I should shut up because at that same moment, my mother burst into tears.

From then onwards, I never asks her anymore about dad, nor the mysterious blond hair boy which appeared in my dreams almost every night.

Oh wait, before I go any further, let me introduce myself. I am Alice Hayden, and well, I lived in the heavens with my mother. This year, I am 15 years old.

One day, mom called me into the lounge. "Alice," My mom started softly, but her voice was trembling, as in struggling not to cry. "You have to go to the human world,"

"What?! Why?!" I cried, startled. "your father…You need to find your father…and…Robert…." Mom's voice was getting soggy.

Robert? Whose Robert? Wait, don't tell me it's the blond hair guy I always dreamt about. "I can't tell you more.." Mom whispered. "Go to the human world, and find Robert…find your brother…" As she said that, my whole body became heavy, and it was impossible for me to move. Slowly, my surroundings got darker and mom's sad face faded into the darkness. "MOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!" I yelled as I fell through the void.

"Hey, wake up!" Someone was slapping me gently on my face. "Mmmhhmmm?" I mumbled, wondering where I am as my eyes fluttered open. There, in front of me, stood a women maybe in her thirties, staring down at me.

"Who are you?" I mumbled getting up from the concrete floor. The women ignored me. She stared into the sky. About a few silent minutes she turned to me and directed her palms at my face. "My name is Kiara. That's all you need to know Alice,"

"Kiara?" I repeated the name. Strange, her name sounded familiar. "Your mom told me to meet you here; I guess she dropped you into the tunnels to the human world." Kiara explained. Her voice has a sharp tone, as if ordering me sharply to do something. I remained still, afraid to make any move, as he palm was still directed to my face. "You will be the 101th Power-user," Her palm sparkled, and a soft red light was shot out from it, enveloping me into it. I tried to run, but it came to no avail, I was nailed to the spot.

Slowly, my vision blurred, my eyelids grew heavier as I tried to focus on the red soft light all around me, and slowly, I fell into a deep, disturbing sleep.

The blond hair boy was standing in a circle of 10 people, the face not visible. The blond boy has aqua eyes, like mine and his forehead was bandaged. An evil grin spread through his face and a shadow, spread through the darkness. How? I have no idea. But the shadow was in the shape of another man. Through the shadow, I can make out a baggy slack, and a braided hair. Where its mouth should be opened up into a toothy grin.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up so suddenly the covers fell back and the wet cloth on my head fell over my face. I was in a room, painted orange, and on a bed, with matching orange covers on me.

"Arte, arte," Someone sang into the room. A girl, with black hair, wearing a spaghetti top was holding a bowl of water into the room. "Ohaiyo," The girl smiled at me. Ohaiyo…Japanese…morning? "Urm… where am I?" I tried to ask in Japanese too. Luckily, I learned it back at home.

"My house," The girl answered as she set the bowl on the nearest table. "You were found fainted in the streets, kousekei brought you home,"

"kousekei?"

"My brother, kouseke," The girl replied cheerfully while grabbing the cloth that I was holding in my hands and dumped it into the bowl of water. "by the way, I'm Shoko,"

"Hi Shoko, thanks for bringing me here, but I have to go," I snapped, jumping out of bed and rushing to the door. Just then someone came into my way and I bumped headfirst into him. I tumbled on the floor as the someone asked, "Ah, are you okay?"

"Ouch ouch ouch," I pressed my hands on my head, and looked up. A boy younger than me, maybe 13, with green hair was standing infront of me, his hands extended. "Hi, I'm Ueki Kouseke," "Saw you fainting in the streets…can't leave you there…" He muttered.

"Wait did you see Kiara?" I asked the boy. He stared blankly into my eyes. Great. Kiara had left me alone, with no idea what's going on. "Okay, I'm still going," I brush past the ueki's and ran out of the house and bang into someone's shoulder. "Sorry!" I yelled without looking but just then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I was starring face to face with a girl with blue hair and pink spectacles suspended on her hair. "hey that hurts!" She yelled at me. "I said I'm sorry!" "What are you doing in Ueki's house?!" The girl questioned.

Who is she and why did she cared?

"Oh my god, don't tell me you are a norreocsha!" She screamed as she let go of my arm and retreated in a comical way. noreochsha? That's Japanese word for power holder isn't it? The same last words kiara told me! "What noreocsha!?" it was my tturn to scream. Then suddenly, a bored voice sounded behind me.

"Mori, stop it," Ueki called out, rubbing his green hair.

"Ueki be careful it's a neoreocsha!!" The girl Mori screamed.

"Ehhhh?" Ueki sang, his eyes opened wide. "Woah, wait," I put up my hands in surrender. I met enough weird people for a day. "what noreocsha?!"

"Wait you don't know?" Mori's jaw stretched, almost touching the ground.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," I cried, just as a voice sounded from below the apartment block. A child's voice, crying. "oh no!" Mori cried, her head poking out of the corridor's balcony. "There's a kid that's going to fall of the building Ueki!" But when she turned her head, ueki had disappeared. How fast. I frowned and ran to the balcony, down stairs, the same level as the falling kid, Ueki was running so fast he could beat an angry bull. But the kid was holding on one hand, and his fingers were slipping, he'll never make it in time.

Just then Ueki's hands sparkled a soft green light and a thick bark protruded from his palms. "Grab on!" he screamed to the suspended child. But the child's hands were too short and it's still a distance away from the nearest branch. "Help!" The child screamed.

I felt pity for the kid. A part of me wanted to save him, to help Ueki, but I don't know how. Just then, I got a feeling as if my gut was pulled and itch on my palms. I stared at it. A soft red light like Kiara's was glowing from it and then I pointed at the kid, not knowing what I'm doing. And suddenly, tree roots protruded from my palm, wrapping up the child and gently pulling him away from the rails, where he was hanging from and onto level ground.

The tree roots disappeared and so did the kid, running off to who know where. But Mori was sitting at my foot and Ueki's wild eyes was staring straight at me. I suddenly realize what I have done and pulled my still extended palm. Ueki's tree bark faded and a wide grin spreaded through his face. Oh god, am I in trouble? He ran back as fast as he could and when he finally stopped, his fingers showed a thumbs up at me and said, "Good work, friend!" And a horrible Boom sounded behind me. Apparently, Mori had crash down head first onto the concrete floor, startled at Ueki's action.

"UEKIIIIII SHES A NOREOCSHA!!! AND WITH YOUR POWERS TOO!!" She screamed when she regained her footings.

"I don't care, anyone who did good stuffs are my friend!" Ueki said and slapped my back. I was stunned, silent, unable to say anything. What had happened? What the hell had happened?!


	2. Chapter 2: Defeated Pal

"What?" Ueki exclaimed. Kobayashi, Ueki's diety had informed him about how a boy named BJ was defeated cruely by a Noreocsha. Who was it, I didn't quite catch it. After the incident involving the kid the other day, I stayed at Ueki's place, having no other place to go. I was later fill in by Mori how I was involve in a competition on power and my power was to turn something, which Mori did not figured out yet, into trees, somesort like ueki, who could turn trash into trees.

"BJ is a guy who had power to turn coins into whirlwinds," Mori whispered to me. "he challenge Ueki a few days ago…but looks like he was defeated rather badly in a fight…"

"His condition is not even yet stable," Kobayashi explained through his thick, round glasses. His hair was grayish, maybe out of age and a soft tint of moustache framed his lips. "Ueki, the neorocsha is a very strong one, he almost killed BJ….Don't go challenging him, don't even think about doing that,"

Ueki remained silent and suddenly raised his head. "HAHAHA, I'm not even thinking about that! BJ is okay eh? I'm sure even if I want to challenge him I won't even know who he is!" He said cheerfully as if he hadn't learn that his Hip Hop pal was hurt badly in a fight. But when Kobayashi shooed us out of his office, Ueki stood silently in front of us, hands gripped in a very tight fist.

"Ueki?" Mori asked, stepping infront as I followed. Ueki's green eyes were burning. Not burning as in burning, but literally burning with anger. This guy, was really, I mean seriously upset that BJ has been taken out.

Later after school, Ueki opened his locker to extract his shoes when a piece of paper flew out of it. "Eh?" He took one look at it and frowned. "What's up?" I asked. But as soon as he heard me, he chucked the paper out of sight and was running down the hallway, shouting, "I'll race you back home!"

"Hey!" I whined as I race after him. Mori walked up from behind me as I disappeared down the hall and bent to pick up the crumpled piece of paper that Ueki had accidentally dropped on the floor."Oh ueki…"

10 o'clock that night, someone knocked on my window. I opened it and saw Mori standing 4 floors below, throwing pebbles on the window. I pushed it open and Mori shouted, "COMMMMEEE DOOOOWWWNNNNN!!!!" Her high pitched voice echoed into the night.

"What…?" I asked as soon as I rush down the apartment, wearing a casual shirt with a comfy jacket and cargo pants. Mori smiled at me and said, "we are going after Ueki," She pointed at the green haired boy who was walking down the road.

"Ah, Mori, Alice" He greeted us with a raise of his hands. "What are you doing here! Didn't Kobayashi told you not to go find fault with Robert?!" Wait did she say Robert?

"I can't help it Mori…" Ueki murmured, his hands hidden in his pocket. "BJ is hurt…"

Mori flashed a smile and said, "Guess I can't help you," and all three of us traveled silently to the park, with me pondering on and on about the Robert Mori was talking about.

The park was empty, deserted and dark. "His not here!" Mori danced around the park, thankfulness hinted in her voice. I was feeling somewhat disappointed, wanting to know about the Robert guy.

But as soon as she said that a red bubble floated near her face and popped between her nose, causing her to blink. I looked up and saw a boy, wearing a fury brown jacket and bandaged on his forehead. Blonde hair with big, round eyes and a huge grin. The boy who had appeared many times in my dreams.

"Hello," The boy called. "You are Ueki, I believe,"

"Come down here! Don't float above me!!" Ueki yelled back

The boy heard him and floated gracefully down in his red bubble. Then it burst and he fell slowly onto firm ground. "I am Robert Hayden,"

Whaaaa? Robert Hayden….as in _**MY**_ Hayden?!


	3. Chapter 3: Hell Doors

This boy….the eye…the hair…all of it…the same. The same. NO! it's not possible!

And he…he having the same name as me…No..

I was standing behind Mori at that time, thinking back at what my mother had said. Get your brother back she said. Then…as Robert my brother?

"How dare you try to kill BJ?!" Ueki yelled at the mysterious boy who was wearing a brown fury hooded jacket. His smile was spread from ear to ear, and his eyes…The way it looked..empty, yet scary…

"BJ? Ah..that boy who told me about you…I almost forget about him…"Robert smirked, his voice gentle but piercing. In rage, Ueki dug in his pocket for trash and pulled out chocolate wrappers, and turned it into a huge tree. He swings it but before it could hit the boy, it fell heavily onto the ground. "What the?"

Robert only stood there, chuckling. His eyes reflecting the evil in his mind.

"If so…" Ueki now summons another tree trunk and threatened to throw it in top of Robert. Just then, the tree suddenly fly above him, ueki was forced to let it go and it stay afloat above them.

"Impossible…" Mori mouthed. She was right. The trees were all wraped with bubbles blowed out from Robert's hands, either red, or blue. No matter how many trees Ueki summoned, it ended up 2 ways. Sunk to the ground or flew up above them.

"Pity, I thought you were very strong Ueki," Robert smirked. "I'm not done yet!" Ueki knelt to the ground and place his palm on it. With all his streght he summoned tree roots which twist and turn and wraped Robert on his arms. "Without your arms, you won't be able to make those weird bubbles anymore will you?"

But before Ueki could do anything, Robert let out another smirked and and opened his mouth wide. A huge blue bubble burst from it, and surrounded the tree roots. Before long, they were all lifted and Robert was freed. "Are you really that naïve?"

"I got it….The red bubbles make things heavier, while the blue make things lighter!!" Mori explained to Ueki who was nailed to the ground, speechless. "My turn," Robert said and place both his palms infront of his mouth, his fingers connecting and blew.

Another huge blue bubble burst from it and wraped Ueki up before he could escape. Then he was lifted. Away from the ground, above the strretlamps…then above the houses…up and up he continue to go until…SNAP!

"NOOO!!!" Mori screamed. Ueki was about 30 feet above the ground. Falling from that height could kill him. "NOOO STOP THAT ROBERT!!!" Mori screamed. Looking at the situation, I snapped out of my trance and summoned a huge pine tree, with huge branches to brake ueki's fall. But Robert only made it lighter, and it flew away from Ueki. "Robert That's not fair!" Mori screamed at Robert.

"You are all so noisy," Robert smirked. Another bubble caught both of us, but it didn't flew us up. Maybe it's mainly to keep us quiet. Mori hammered on the wall but it is as firm as steel. Robert was laughing. Not just laughing. He seem to enjoy seeing Ueki falling…falling to his death.

"UEKIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Mori was now in tears, unknowing what to do. I tried to help by summoning more trees but the bubble was obstructing my power. "I'll deal with you later," Robert had said before he caught her in the bubble.

Just as Ueki was about to hit the ground, an image flash past my mind. Dad. Dad holding a child, and dropping it down to a hole in the ground. Margaret, and my brother, Robert, when he was five.

"ROBERTTTT!!!!" I yelled with all my heart. And when I opened my eyes, there stood Kobayashi, in his usual red shirt, cradling Ueki in his arms. He had brake ueki's fall. "If I say that you are an Idiot….I am the master of Idiots then," Kobayashi smiled. Robert stood rooted to the spot, his mouth wide open. Then he closed his jaw and started to laugh again. "YOU FOOLISH MAN!!" Robert screamed with laughter. "DID YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER THIS?"

Mori was now cheering, cheering that Kobayashi had saved Ueki from a certain death. But something is wrong. Robert's confident talk and Kobayashi's sad face. He threw a shock and silent Ueki on the ground and instructed him to stay there. Then, a huge hole which glowed with Red light opened beneath him.

"K-Kobayashi…" Ueki's shock voice broke the confusion. "You know why I choose you Ueki?" Kobayashi said, ignoring the gapping hole below. "That day, during winter, a dog was left abondaned in the street. A few human child came, gave her food, and went, leaving the puppy alone in it's box," He recalled. "But only you, the idiot, carried it in your arms and hugged it, sitting in the snow, ignoring cold,"

"I wanted to see what Justice does this idiot Have,"

Ueki knelt on the ground, not knowing what had happened. "You're wrong Kobayashi…That's not the first time we met…"

"What?"

"When I was a kid, playing on top of a building, I fell from it. You saved me, like this," Ueki told Kobayashi, his voice squeaky. "You are my mentor! I only save other people to be like you!"

Kobayashi smirked. "Live on the way you like Ueki," And he start to sink, down into the glowing light.

"He…He's going to be dropped into hell…UEKI HE'S GOING TO HELL FOR SAVING YOU!!!" I shouted, finally understand what had happened. In this game, the rules had clearly stated that no candidates could help their power user or they'll fall down to hell. And Kobayashi had just brake that rule.

"Li…Liar…" Mori's stunned voice echoed in the bubble. "KOBAYASHIII!!!"

"Live, the Justice you want Ueki," Kobayashi's final words was carved deeply into Ueki's mind. Before long, Kobayashi had sink in and the hole had been closed with a "PLOP!"

"K-Kobayashi…" I mouthed and suddenly look up at Robert. The guy was smilling. He was starting to laugh! If he's really my brother I am so going to renounce him!

"IDIOTS!" Robert screamed at Ueki with a pathetic smile on his face. "HE HAD SAVED YOU! YET,"

"HE HAD SAVED, _**NO ONE**_!"He continued as he raise his arms for another set of attack. Suddenly, the door to hell opened again and there stood Kobayashi, his arms circling Robert, saying, "Oh no, you are coming with me too," And with a terrible scream, Robert was dragged down to hell by Kobayashi.

"ROBERTTTTT!!!" I screamed, hurrying over to the spot where Robert had been pulled down after his bubble had released me and Mori.

Kneeling on the spot, I searched for a hatch, a catch, anything as if I could open the doors of hell manually. Ueki was rooted to the spot behind me, accompanied by Mori. "It's…over," Mori whispered.

"I don't think so…" Ueki said, as a young seedling appeared in his hands. He closed his palm, concealing the seedling. "Alice,"

"What," I called, still searching the ground. "How come you know Robert?" Ueki asked, his voice heavy, and sad.

I turned. Shoot. My expressions have give way. Ueki will soon know I'm somewhat related to the crazy hoodie boy. "I…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Villa

Talks: "HIIIII Urm sry I haven't updated it for so long, special thanks to Princesa De la Luna. I thought nobody was reading and didn't bother to update but since there's at least someone, here goes,"

"I…" I hesitated. Should I tell Ueki about this? Humans aren't suppouse to know about our existence. Maybe I should stall him and tell him another time. Maybe.

"You don't need to know YET, Ueki," I Spat. "His already in hell, he won't bother you anymore," Ueki stared at me, so did Mori. I felt somewhat guilty. Ueki's family had been taking care of me since I arrived in the human world and I don't felt like lying to them.

"Fine," Ueki turned away to head home. "Ueki!" Mori ran after him. But ueki suddenly stopped midway on his track, causing Mori to bumped after him. "BUT, we're not over with this conversation, Alice," and he continued walking.

I sat on the dusty ground, thinking what to do next. I've been indebted to Ueki and here I am, betraying him. I looked at my palms and thought, "Kiara…where are you?" I felt angry for that women. She gave me her powers, and now, abandoned me. Damn it. I don't felt like heading home. Ironically, I had started to call Ueki's house my home. But still…

Suddenly a loud moaning sounded behind me. I turned to the flash of another red light. As I sat there, thinking what had happened, Robert Hayden appeared before me, with a frowning face. "Damn it, how dare that old man pulled me to hell," He said to himself while brushing his fury coat. "Thank god the stupid hellions released me…" He started to walk back but suddenly noticed me. I trembled. Robert had attempted to kill my friend, and worst of all, he was also….i think…my brother.

"What are you still doing here?" His aqua eyes darted at me as he questioned. His aqua eyes…like mine. "I.." I was speechless. Robert Hayden had returned. "You have the power to summon trees don't you?" Robert questioned me. I stared wide eye at him. His going to kill me now for sure. "I…" I said again. I was still sitting on the ground, too scared to move.

"argh," He grumbled and pulled back his hood to reveal his blond hair. Finally, I summoned all my courage to speak. "Your name, is Robert Hayden right?" he look really alike to the boy who had appeared countless times in my dreams.

His eyes narrowed. "So what if I am?" he bent down to glare at me. His eyes reminded me of my mother. "You are a norreocsha aren't you? It's better I finish you off here," "NO!" I screamed at him. He retreated back. "You….do you know Margeret?" I ask.

This time, His face showed a really drastic expression. His already wide eyes opened bigger and his grin faded. "How do you know him?" He grabbed my colar. "I…I.." I struggled for speech. "Spit it out!" He screamed at me. "My…My name…is Alice Hayden," I said through chocking voice.

"What?" His voice was shock. "LIAR!" He screamed at me, his grip thightening. "I'm not lying…" I struggled even more to speak. "I'm alice Hayden…" "I'm a tenkai Ji….my father Margeret left me when I was yound and I stayed with my mom…"

Robert eyes narrowed again. He let go of me and folded his arms. "You're my sister?" He asked. "I'm not sure," I spluttered. "But that's what my mom told me, find Robert,"

"we'll see about that," Robert said and gripped my arms. He pulled me and we started walkingthrough the street. "Wait!" I cried but he ignored me. Then, he used his free hand to summon a blue bubble. The bubble enveloped us and floated us through the sky. Through the whole journey, Robert did not speak, merely glared at me through the corner of his eyes.

Soon, the bubble landed infront of a huge villa. It's surrounded by forest and it was made of wood. The moonlight shone as we made our way to the front door. Robert was still pulling on my wrist and it made me struggle to walk.

He opened the front door and an echo of voice said "Welcome back, Robert-sama," What the hell? Did this guy has maids in his house? It was then that I saw 10 people or line up and bowing. Robert smirk and said "Rise," And they raised their heads. Finally, Robert let go of my wrist when he closed the villa's door. I rubbed it and stare around the room. It was a lounge I think, with sofas and everything. The 10 people stood rooted at the spot when they saw me. Ueki took of his jacket and dumped it on one of the armchair. He was wearing a white inner shirt and a yellow sweater on top. He grabbed my wrist agin and pulled me to the staircase.

"Robert-sama," A soft voice called behind me. Robert turned and I struggle not to fall. It was a red hair girl wearing spectacles. Her hair was tied in 2 ponytails and she wears a pink jacket. "What is it Rinko?" Robert ask, his voice gentle but there was sarcasm in it.

"Who is that girl?" The girl Rinko asked again. Robert threw a side glance at me. "we'll see," He said again and pulled me upstairs into his room.

"Is that his girlfriend?" A guy with a weird cotton hat suggested. "It couldn't be alecto!" Rinko protested. "Hai haid-su," a boy said. His eyes was concealed as two smillling lines. "it's time for bed-su"


	5. Chapter 5: Robert 10

_**Talks: Ahhhh I didn't notice how short is the last chapter…gomeng ;; Thanks again to all who reviewed~**_

"Robert," A voice greeted us when we entered a room. It was dark and the only light is from the window, where the full moon shone. Beside the window stood a man with long, blond hair; His eyes were in two slim lines. He wore a baggy slack and there were horrifying gentleness in his voice.

"Margeret!" I cried. I recognize him from my memories, the blond hair and the invisible eye. "Arta, you came to the human world too, Alice?"

Hearing this, Robert yelled at his father, "she's my sister?" Margerette raised an eyebrow, "Why, yes, Robert,"

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

"I didn't thought it was necessary…"Margeret replied. "Now, how did you came here Alice, and how did Robert found you?" I started my long story, right from how mom had threw me down to the human world and how Kiara gave me powers and how Robert dragged me here.

"Kiara…eh?" Margeret wondered aloud. "Who's Kiara?" Robert asked, "No one, Kiara said you're the 101th norreocsha, Alice?" I nodded. "You're the rule breaker," He announced. "You weren't suppose to join this competition,"

"But," He continued "I guess it won't be bad, we can't kill you if you are my daughter anyway,"

"What?" I cried. Margeret was my father, and he dare say like that? "But, don't get in the way, Alice," Margeret warned. I gulped, his face was scary, and his voice reflected how serious he is. "You must try to get rid of all the other neoreocsha,"

"But why? Why did you all wanted to kill Ueki like that…? And his friends…" I protested. But Robert stepped up behind me and said, "Because," His grin was clearly visible in the moonlight. "I, will be the last one standing…I, will get the blank talent, and destroy the humans!"

"R-Robert…." I trembled. He…he wanted to kill the humans…? But why…? Why?

"Well put that off first, summon a tree for us, Alice, show us your power," Margeret taunted me. "I.." I hesitated. Should I do that? After awhile of thinking, I tried to summon a seedling in my hands, but instead what came out was red and blue bubbles.

"huh?" I yelped in shock. My powers aren't like this….I should be able to use trees…not bubbles.

"Arta, arta," Margeret sang. "How could this be possible? I saw her summoning a pine tree just now!" Robert screamed. He obviously was shock with the bubbles. Margeret threw his head back. "That Kiara," He said before turning to me. "Alice, your power is to duplicate other people's power, but it's the powers you could see with your eyes though, even if it's level 2 or level 1…"

"You mean, she duplicated my powers?" Robert stared at me. "Yes," Margeret replied. "W-what level 2…?" I asked. Margeret took a huge sigh and poured himself a cup of tea. "The bubbles that Robert created is his power alright but it's level 2,""In other words, robert's real power is to turn wishes into reality, but he can only use it on stuff that isn't alive,"

I looked at Robert before margeret continued, "But the bubbles is actually robert's level 2 power, to control gravity, because you saw his powers of using bubbles when he fought with the Ueki kid, I guess you duplicated it into your own," he took a sip before he continued, "you have the power to duplicate power without the need of any objects such as trash or something else,""In other words, to turn other people's power, into self-owned,"

"it sounded like karlpaccho's power…" Robert awed. "Yes but," Margeret interrupted him "Her powers only limit to one, and she can get only 1 power at a time, and she don't need to stay long with a norreocsha to copy their powers, as you can see, just seeing someone using it would be enough,"

I stared at my palm. The power Kiara gave me was to duplicate other people's power….but am I going to use it to help Robert destroy the humans?

"Alice, get up," Robert called to me. I finally noticed that I was sitting on the floor. "There's a spare room in the villa, breakfast is at 7,"

I nodded as he lead me out into the hallway and into an empty room. "Don't get up late, or Marco won't be happy," He grinned to me as he closed the room door. I leaned against the door and slumped down. "Why….why to destroy humans…what did they do wrong?"

As Robert reentered his room, margeret was still sipping into his tea. "Watch that girl," Margeret said without bothering to look up. "she'll be very useful,"

Robert grinned. "I know,"

The next day, being unable to sleep, I was already up at 6 o'clock, lights on sitting on my bed. I didn't bring any luggage. What am I to wear after this? And is Robert planning to keep me here? Argh all this questions echoing through my head why can't they just leave me alone? Suddenly, a shimmering yellow light illuminated my room. It was then that I noticed the sunrise. It was so beautiful that my worries were suddenly forgotten. I walked to the window and admired it. How could something so beautiful ended up in such a deadly place?

I held up my palms and bubble burst from it, blue in colour and it floated out from my window. It was a very beautiful sight, but knowing what the bubbles had try to do to Ueki, I cursed it. The orange sky slowly faded into blue and before long, it was 7 o'clock.

I opened my room door to notice an empty hall. So I made my way to the living room in hope to find the dining room too, but suddenly while walking, a door beside me opened and Robert came walking out of it. "Ah, good morning, Alice," He told me.

"G-Good morning…robert" I answered. He turned his back against me and walked down the hall. I followed him and we arrived into the dining room. "Good morning, everyone," Robert announced. All the robert's 10 was already there. "Good morning," They sang. The Red haired girl eyed me suspiciously. "Your seat is at the far end Alice," Robert told me and I struggled my way there. It was then I suddenly tripped on someone's leg and fell face forward on the ground.

"Ah ah, sorry, Girl," A guy with a weird cotton hat and glasses laughed. Ouch, the fall hurts. "Allessio," Robert suddenly sounded behind me. "That is Alice Hayden, my sister,"

The room suddenly fell silent. "S-sorry, Robert-sama!" Allesio clumsily apologized and got up from his seat to help me up. I snapped him away, thinking how rude was he. "Play nice," Another boy whose smilling face could annoy a thousand discipline teachers. "Yea," Robert continued "If she's hurt, I will not hesitate to kill you,"

"R-robert," Rinko faltered. Why would he say that? I'm…I'm just his tool aren't I? "Alice," Robert called to me again. I jumped, surprise. "if you dare escape, I will kill you too,"

"R-robert.."Obviously, I was just a tool to my own younger brother. How could he? "Now, I'm sure Maruka had prepared a delicious breakfast, tug in!" The smilling face boy said again. Robert noded and went to his seat, so did I. I settled down at the other end of the table, face to face with Robert and beside a guy wearing entirely black and a weird man who looks like he haven't slept for a long time.

"So…what's your power…Alice-san?" The rinko girl suddenly ask after we finished breakfast and sat in the living room doing our own stuff. I retreated into the corners, happy to avoid anybody. "Ah, sorry, I haven't introduce myself," She said when she saw my puzzled face. "I'm Rinko Gerald, welcome to robert's villa,"

"to duplicate other power user's power," I mumbled. This girl was trying to make friends with me. I should probably open up to her anyway, since I'm trapped here. "I see," The girl said cheerfully. "I have the power to turn Beads into bombs,"

I was silent for awhile, until the rinko girl sat beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She pulled out a small book from her pocket and said, "Reading," I sighed. I guess I got a bookworm friend. "How could you do all this for a guy like robert?" I suddenly said, before biting my lips. Damn, that slipped.

"Huh?" Rinko blinked innocently. It was then she suddenly flash me a soft smile. "Why? I don't know," "you see, I was used by my friends to get my money when I was in school," She started. "But when I ran out of money, they left me, all of them," I felt pity for the girl. Being use isn't pleasurable.

"But, Robert extended his hands to me and invited me in," She blushed. Her face innocent. I sighed again. Great I have a girl lovesick with a murderer brother. Hooray. "But don't you feel wrong, rinko?" I asked. "Robert's playing a sick game, killing people off like this,"

"Aren't you his sister?" A men's voice sounded above me. I look up to find a small boy wearing red scarf. "Kamui…" Rinko had also looked up from her book. "You're suppose to support him,"

"Kamui, stop!" Rinko persuaded him. But the boy held up a robot and splited its head from it's body. "We don't need a robot that won't listen,"

"Kamui!" Rinko cried.

"Hai hai-su" The smiling boy suddenly patted Kamui's shoulder. "Kamui, Robert want us to protect this girl, not frighten her," Kamui pouted and stalked away. "Oh and tell Kageo that you had a new target named Monjiro Oniyama!" He called after him. "I know!" Kamui spat. "yare yare, ah, alice-san," the smilling boy turned his attention to me. "Welcome to Robert Hayden's villa, I'm Taro Myojin,"

_**Next up: OOOHHH Someone fall back in battle! And a new member?**_


	6. Chapter 6: The new comer

_**Talks: HIEEEE okay here's the next updats~**_

That day started quite normally except that there were 2 missing members; the Kamui kid and the guy who looked like he hadn't slept for a long time at the breakfast table. The called him Kageo, the Black shadow while Kamui was called the white shadow. I don't know why since both of their shadows are black. But at 7 thirty that morning, we ended our breakfast with an announcement by Taro Myojin, the smilling kid.

"I have bad news, 2 of our members had fall back in battle," He announced. "Kamui and Kageo?" A guy entirely clad in black and a yellow coat asked. Taro nodded. "Who did it?" Allesio's voice was hinting laughter at his fallen mates. Taro smiled and answered, "The guy who beaten them had agreed to join us,"

"Who is it?" Rinko questioned. At the time, Robert had insisted on dinner in his own room, which is not unusual. I was in a dreamy mode, not listening to anything as I wondered about my uncertain future. So it wasn't a surprise I didn't catch who was the one who beaten our two 'shadow mens'

I was finally aware of my surroundings when Allesio send a knuckle sandwich on my head. It had been 3 weeks since I stayed in the villa and Allesio had started to bully me. "Robert-sama called," He told me. Great, stupid brother can't you come call me yourself?

Anyways, I dragged my foot upstairs, ignoring the suspence in the living room and knocked on Robert's door. "Come in," A voice greeted me and I turned the knob. Robert was sitting on the study table and Margeret on a chair, with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Good Morning, Alice," My father greeted me. I nodded in reply. "Did you heard from Kiara?" I shook my head this time. It was impossible I'd hear anything from Kiara. The lady had clearly left me all on my own.

Margeret sighed and set his cup on Robert's study table. "Well anyways, we better get to topic," Robert reminded. Topic? What topic?

Margeret nodded. "Alice, you are a tenkai ji right?" He asked me. I nodded another time, I'm your daughter for heaven's sake! "How many star are you?" It was robert's turn to ask. I shrugged. I know what he mean. Us heaven people have a kind of ratings in ourselves. 1 star until 10. I did trained awhile last time but I completely abondaned it out of random reasons and lazyness. "2 I guess…?"

"That's not good," Robert grinned. What you have 10 stars brother? "I have 10 stars you know," I bit my lips. Great I have a younger brother who have higher stars than me.

"Show me your kurogane," Margeret commanded. I sighed and summoned out a cannon. But instead of the boring old clump of steel at the edge of my hands, a blue grey coloured cannon appeared. "What the?"

Margeret smiled and walked up to my Kurogane and examined it. "It's a direct copy of your kurogane, Robert," "looks like she can duplicate your powers completely,"

Robert noded. "Quite expected," "what about Fudou, Alice?"

I reeled my cannon in and summoned my Fudou, which is a steel arm that acted like a shield. As expected, what came out was a tough, bluish grey arm and not the usual grey iron arm. "Intresting," Robert was truly satisfied.

"But what I wondered is can she duplicate powers she don't have?" Margeret patted my shoulder. Robert noded and summoned a Pick, which resembles a large coloumn that will shoot out and bang on the enemy. But instead of the square shape one usally has, Robert's is a huge spikey needle edge.

He kept it back and signaled me to copy. I sighed again. They are treating me like some kind of test subject. But without any arguments, I tried my best to summon a 6 star weapon, the pick.

I was thinking how stupid this was since I am not a 6 starred heaven men and obviously won't be able to summon something like that. But my hand suddenly shoot out the same pick that Robert has, crushing into the wall. "AHHH!" I screamed and lost footing, tumbling down on the floor.

Robert's grin was so horrifying that I looked away. "This is great," He chided. "This is so great!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, outside the villa, a fight was going on between Allesio and the new guy that had just arrived. Allesio reckons the new guy has only 11 telents and is just another weak idiot who tried to join the 10. But instead, before they could do anything, Taro had stepped in and stopped them.

As they all fall back into the comfortness of the vila, the new guy suddenly heard a swishing sound among the leaves. Oni, the men clad entirely in black and a yellow coat also heard that and stopped in his track. "there's an enemy," he announced. Taro smiled and replied, "He's all yours then," And followed the rest of the guys into the villa.

"Looks like I'm founded!" A men clad in ninja costume jumps out of the branches and pulled out his flute. "My power…is to turn leaves into…knifes!" the new stranger cried. But Oni mainly stood there and said, "Didn't you see how many swords I have?" And he swiftly pulled out his sword and murdered the ninja boy.

The new comer shivered as Oni went back into the villa. Finally, he collected himself, straightened his rugsack, tug on his white T-shirt, and followed Oni in to the villa, his green hair rustling in the wind.

"Now, when Robert entered the room," Taro announced to the new comer "You have to bow and say good morning Robert-sama," The new boy tilted his head a little and nodded.

Upstairs, away from the commotion, I finally manage to accomplish all of Robert and Margeret's command, exhausting myself to call scared weapons one by one, when Robert finally announced it was time for us to go down. I thankfully agreed and noticed that Margeret had disappeared, again.

As we walked down the stairs, Robert turned to his 10 and raised his hands, saying,"Good morning," while all of them bowed and replied his greeting. All except a new boy, which I haven't seen him in the villa before. This boy wore a white T-shirt and a short, looked quite plain amongs all his bowing mates and has green, spikey hair. "Ueki!" I called. What on earth is he doing here?

"What are you doing Idiot!" Allesio whispered to Ueki. "Bow god damn it!"

"Oh, ah," Ueki answered and tried to bent his back for a bow. But after a few seconds, he smiled and anouced,"Impossible,"

Oh my god, Ueki what the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?

But instead of summoning his Kurogane and finish Ueki off on the spot, Robert walked down the remaining steps and stood face to face with Ueki. "Robert…please.." I begged.

"Well well well," Robert chided. "So ueki want to join us eh?"

I feared for the worst. Robert will surely kill him!

"I guess, We'll have to give you a test before you could join, Ueki," Robert grinned to ueki. Ueki smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Bring it on!" I cursed him. How could he be so carefree? Robert suddenly stalked off to the underground basement, signaling us to follow.

There, our big, mascular, leapord gymsuit guy, Don, carried a Huge boulder into the room, with an attached strap on it. Robert patted it and announced to Ueki. "The rules are simple," "Carry this boulder 3 days straight, with no foor or drinks," his smiled is unmistakably visible. "If you succeed, you can join us, but If you don't, we will kill you,"

"Robert!" I screamed at my brother. How on earth could Ueki carry a boulder that heavy for 3 days straight?

"Ahhh! I know! This is much much easy then bowing to you!" Ueki's stupid remark echoed onto the lonely basement. Which was responded by many of the 10 gasped, including mine. "Robert Please don't!" I protested. "Very well but, you can't sit or rest," Robert ignored me "And, the 10 will be watching you in turns, all of them except me and Alice,"


	7. Chapter 7: Run?

_**I'm so sorry I didn't update this. I'm busy with what else life, but here goes..**_

At the mention of my name, Ueki gave me a stern glare but there weren't hatred in his eyes, just…curious. But he whipped his head away and turned towards the boulder. After a huge breath and struggle, he manage to lift up the boulder, but there was a problem. He is standing, but, bent double.

"Ueki!" I screamed and wanted to run towards him, to lift of his burden. But Robert put out his hands and stopped me. His face reflected a grin…an evil grin….as in, he knew Ueki won't survive this. "UEKIII!" I yelled again, louder, as Robert dragged me out of the room.

First shift was Alecto. While I paced around in Robert's room, Alecto had started a conversation with ueki and later, horribly beaten him up, unhappy with his behavior. But, Ueki stood firm with his boulder. Robert pulled me out into the opens not far from the villa to make me practice my skills but I couldn't concentrate. I was worried for ueki….what would happen to him?

Untill finally, Robert strotted up to me. Margeret, was seated far end of the opens, on a tea table enjoing his tea. "Robert…" I murmured in response. He lifted his hands and gave me a hard, firm, slap on my right cheek. His powers were great, it made me stumble and fell.

"What's that for?" I cried, rubbing my cheeks. "Not concentrating," Robert answered. I pursed my lips. It wasn't my fault, ueki should have been standing with that boulder on his back for hours now…what if it broke his spinal cords? "You shouldn't…" I whispered

Robert, who had his back to me turned slightly. "What?"

"You shouldn't…treat ueki like this…"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your elder sister, you were suppose to listen to me!" I stood up and towered above him

"So what?" His icy glare was fixed firm to mine. "You're selfish, you're evil and selfish, I shouldn't be here, I'm getting ueki and going out of here,'

The clinging of a teacup alarmed me and I finally realized it was margeret, putting his teacup down. "Alice, I've told you before," He stood up warningly, still smilling, but unamused. "if you run or tried to stop us, we won't hesitate to kill you,"

My eyes widened in horror. Suddenly, Robert was behind me, with Ranma on his hands. My cheek, had a smooth cut and blood was beginning to trickle out. "You…" "Who cares if you are my sister?" Robert smirked while Ranma turned back into his hands. "You are an important weapon I would use,"

"That's it?" I said. Tears starting to sting my eyes. "I'm only your weapon?" I shouldn't cry. How could a younger brother made an elder sister cry? It's ironic, but here I was, tears trickling down from my face, across the cut, mixing with blood.

"I don't want to fight you, nor help you either," I sobbed. "I only want to know what's happening,"

Margeret's smile was unchanged. Robert laughed. A laughed I heard on the night we first met, the night he tried to kill ueki. A laughed so evil, a laughed like the devil. Amused, he said, "You obviously think I treat you like my sister?"

"You obviously think I would cherish you, my blood sibling?"

"I—"

"You obviously think you matter to me?" He chided, still laughing.

"Shut up," I murmured. "shut up…SHUT UP!" I shouted in the midst of my tears, to stop Robert laughing. "Im going to get ueki, I'm not going to stay here anymore!" I turned my back towards Robert. Then suddenly, something round, spiky and heavy struct my back.

"I don't think so," Robert grinned. I bouced off, struct the dirt, and slided in a cloud of dust. Ouch that seriously hurt. Robert had used kurogane on me, how dare he!

I cursed, got up and summon the exact same kurogane, firing it up at Robert. He avoided it easily and summoned a pick to crash me out. "Careful, Robert, you don't want her to faint," Margeret warned him. He noded, while I got blasted of my feat and hit the stony ground again. I stood no chance again him. I cupped my hands around my mouth and blew a blue bubble, to escape. It enveloped me and I flew through the air, but instead, a red bubble suddenly came around me, pulling me, crashing me down into the dirty dust, again.

This time, I ran out of ideas. "Run!" My mind yelled at me. I turned on my back again and started running. No matter how many times I got hit with the spiky ball, I got up and kept running. Sticky stuff poured over my head, blood maybe, but I don't care. I kept on running, until finally, a pool of firey lava obstruct my way.

Robert had stopped attacking. He was now stalking up behind me. "Welcome back, karlpacchio," Robert greeted the man who made the lava, a guy in Hawaii shirts and scarred face.

"Haha, hello there Robert, so who's this chick?" He tilted his head towards me. "Alice Hayden, I'll take care of her now," Hearing Robert saying 'hayden' karlpacchio nodded and retreated. And I was left with my insane brother. Margeret was nowhere to be seen.

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

"Come now," Robert beckoned me "You are bleeding, let's go back,"

I shook my head.

"I said.." Robert voice is not much, much firm. "GO, BACK NOW!" And suddenly, a mashu strike out from the ground, grabbing my feet, making me feel ever havier.

"NOOO!" I screamed but it was too late. I was wedge between the theeth of the scared treasure, the mashu. "How dare you stupid brother!" I cursed

"Oh I dare to, of course," Robert gave a satisfying smile and I was enveloped in one of his blue bubbles. It carried me back, but not to my room, but to an underground lock up. Ueki should be in the next room. I could hear him from here.

"LET ME OUT YOU STUPID SON OF A DEVIL!" I screamed at Robert. "You stay here until you learn your maners," He smirked at me.

"ITS YOU WHO NEED TO LEARN YOUR MANNERS!" I screamed back. Meanwhile back with ueki, amazingly, he hadn't hear anything. He was holding the boulder….asleep.

**Okay, until here :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Tire

_**I'm sorry for not updating this. I'm banned from the computer actually but let's start the story now D:**_

I slept like a log in that lock up. Maybe it was because I was tired, or maybe because I wanted to escape from reality, but whatever it was, it didn't help. I woke up with a magnificent oh-epicness-painful headache the next day.

As sudden crash echo from the room next door. I jumped with a yelp and flipped my head around, running towards the door. My wounds was bandaged, this I noticed a while later, maybe someone came and nurse it when I was asleep. But I put it out of my mind. The crash…oh no...Ueki!

My hands grabbed on the knob of the door. But it refuses to give way. I fought with it furiously, trying to pry it open, when it finally did; I run out of the room and bump into Allesio.

"If you think you can pry open that door, think again," He mocked, a key dagling from his hands. So the door opened after he unlocks it. Big deal. "Good morning Alice," A chilling voice greeted me. I whipped around to find Robert wearing his usual grin. "You're just in time to see Ueki," As soon as he said that, another door open and a guy in leopard printed gym suit with the black yellow coated guy walk out.

"How's Ueki?" Robert asked, his voice hinted mockery. Robert was confident that Ueki is dead, or maybe his spine was broken.

"No human can survive this," The leopard guy said grimly. "Humph," Robert smiled. But then the guy continued, pointing, "This man isn't human,"

When we ran into Ueki's cell, he was still holding the boulder on his back "Ueki!" I called, rushing over to him. But he smiled and said, "It's time already?"

I look back at Robert. Shock was obviously written over his face. Ha! Take that you hell of a brother! I was proud of Ueki. He survived the test, and he's still alive. That was when Robert laughed again all trace of shock wiped out from his face. "Welcome to Robert's 10, Ueki!" He greeted with a grin.

Ueki sighed with relieve and let the boulder slip out from his back while he himself collapse in the earth. "Ueki!" I screamed while Rinko and Taro came around us. To my surprise, Ueki was asleep. I laughed sheepishly, amused by his actions. But I didn't notice the angry glare Robert gave me. I was too happy for Ueki.

Dinner was….one word. Dangerous. Maruko had whipped up mushroom soup for us. And it was at dinner too that I found out with every wish Robert made, a year of his life was taken away. Great, why don't you just wish until you die?

Ueki was sitting beside me, when Allesio 'accidentally' spilled all of Ueki's soup after he gave a rude remark on Robert. Ueki looked at his remains sadly, while I could only try to offer my soup instead. But Ueki stood up, took hold of Allesio's soup and poured it over his cotton hat. "Ah, sorry my hand slipped," He said, while pouring the soup on Allesio's head.

"Ueki!" I cried, pulling the bowl away but it was too late. Allesio grab hold of Ueki's shirt, I screamed, and tried to pull them apart. At the same time, the door opened and in came who else but my majestic-stuck-up little brother, Robert.

Allesio knock me away and punched Ueki on his face. Ueki stumbled and fall. Allesio advances on him, meaning to kick but Robert raised a hand and said, "Stop Allesio,"

Robert had one hand raise with a grin spread against his face. "Looks like Ueki don't know the 10's rules, why don't you teach him?"

"Robert! How could—"I began but Allesio cut me off with a chuckle. "With pleasure,"

And then…all my nightmares began.

It started after Ueki and Allesio left the villa the next day. Presumably, they both had to go eliminate another norreocsha. I woke up to breakfast with them not around the table. Rinko had bought me a few clothes and I was wearing a scarlet red singlet with denim jeans. Due to the fact that I couldn't leave the villa without Robert, I was pretty much glue to whatever I could wear.

After breakfast, Robert hand me over to Taro for some training. I came back exhausted, and to my dismay, Robert had summoned me to his room.

"Quite long, Alice," Robert greeted me from his place at the window. He sipped into his tea and looked outside the window. "What do you want hell of a younger brother…" I murmured. But he was ignoring me. "He's back,"

"Hmm?" Margaret hummed. God, I didn't notice him there before "Who's back?" I asked. Robert turned to me and grinned. "Ueki is," At this I ran to the window and peered out, ignoring Robert. He pushed me away. "Robert," Margaret murmured worriedly.

"I know dad, you want me to kill Ueki," He smiled, pressing his hand on my mouth. I jerked, trying to pull his hands away. Margaret heaved a sigh of relieve. I finally manage to pull his hand away. "Why did you all want to kill Ueki?"

"Ueki…is a heaven man too," he grinned. I gasped in shock. Ueki is strong…but a heaven man? Ridiculous! "Oh and, Allesio won't be here to bully you anymore," Robert continue. "He's useless now,"

I stared horrifyingly at Robert's face. He was smiling. Evilly. A pure poisonous aura, my brother…is dangerous. Funny how I never notice this before, despite his let-me-kill-you nature "Alice, I want Ueki eliminated," He smiled. "By you," He got up from his window seat and stalk out of the room, leaving me to ponder with his words.

Kill Ueki… I wouldn't…

I fell back on the floor, my legs giving way. There is no way I could kill Ueki…He…Ueki is... I stifled a sob. Someone nudged me with their foot. I look up to see Margaret, glaring at me. "I can't kill him…I can't turn against Ueki…" I admitted heavily.

"Then you will be punished," He noted before leaving me alone.

…

Downstairs, Ueki had admitted defeating the nerrocsha that he was sent out to defeat. Allesio had been defeated in the process. While many of them fought back, saying that he was a big, fat, liar, Robert walked out of his villa's door.

"So you've defeated the one who harmed Allesio, eh?" He said, arms folding. Ueki only glares at him, unhappiness written all over his face.

"I'm thankful, Ueki," Robert grinned, taking a few steps towards him, "That you, Ueki, had helped me…"

Ueki's eyes gleamed with hatred.

"Me, Robert," Robert chuckled and stalk back into his villa. Ueki was left standing rigidly before the other members. As soon as they saw the matter was resolved they shuffled in too, until Ueki called them back.

"I BEAT ALLESIO DOWN!" He said, raising his arms waist high, one of them bounded in a furry arm support band. The other members gasped in shock, until Don stepped forward. "Don't tell Robert," He mused. The other members nodded and disappeared back into the villa, while Don pulled Ueki away, gripping him by his head.


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

Haha. Haven't been writing for a really long time. I guess my writing style would've change a lot. I've not been planning to abandon any of my fics yet. So I guess I'll continue this. For my labyrinth chapter, since many is requesting it, I'm considering an alternate ending. Please be patient with me. ^w^

-

"UEKI!" I scream as Don hurried off with Ueki. Don has a huge frame compared to Ueki. He'll never survive an opponent like him. Margaret watch from behind me. I could feel his chilly gaze even with my back facing him.

"You should be happy, Alice," He muttered, that sinister smile still hanging on his face "If Don settled him off, you wouldn't need to kill Ueki, either way, he's dead,"

Why, why, why why why. Why do you guys wish to see him dead so much?! Isn't this only a game? Isn't it fine to only just knock him out?! I thought, my face snapping back to the window. Robert reentered the room, watching me sternly.

Heck with him. I turn to give him a stern glare before snapping the window open. "I have enough of this!" I shouted, leaping of the window sill.  
I was ready to summon a bubble when I heard Robert's scream behind me. He was calling my name but his tone…yes of course there's still arrogance but there was a hint of worry in it.

"Shit—" I suddenly notice that I was too near to the ground, inches away and about to crash. There isn't time to summon a bubble. I cursed myself for getting distracted and prepare for the pain.

But it never came. Instead I open my eyes to see myself dangling upside down, my nose dangerously close to the ground below.  
Half trembling, I look up to see Namihana circling my feet, holding me in a death grip. It grew from Robert's hand and he was looking at me with menace in his eyes, not even a small hint of worry was shown.

I was such a fool to even think that he would be worried for me.

He set me the right way up and jump from where he is, landing perfectly next to me. Still shaken, I did not dare to move an inch, my previous little show of courage long gone.  
"R-robert…"

"Don't act so brave when you can't even do a thing," He mumbled and suddenly swing the weapon still in his hand. I scream as I felt a blinding pain hit my left shoulder, and another, and another. It goes on for god knows how many times.

"You want to run? I've told you I'll kill you if you do!" Robert half scream, half laugh. Shit. It hurts. Damn it.  
"You'll never escape from me Alice! You're my tool! My weapon!" He continue his ruthless beating, and his laugh continue for what felt like eternity.

He finally stop when the rest of the Robert 10 filed out to the front porch, wondering what the fuss was about.

The whip disappear and he stalk slowly towards me. "What a mess, DEAR SISTER," He chided "Take care of yourself first before you start worrying about others,"  
I looked down. My clothes has been torn in places. There were painful wounds all over me. I had wanted to go help Ueki but right now, I don't even have the strength to stand up.

I hate you.

I looked up at my brother's back. He went up the porch and whispered something at Rinko. She nodded and shot me a look.

I don't need your pity.

…..these people are nutshells.

I remain silent when Rinko came over and pick me up, supporting me while I could only limp.

Don't touch me you filthy lapdogs of Robert.

Robert gave me a final glare before he step into the villa. His eyes clearly telling me to behave.

Screw you. I'm busting out of here one day. Watch me.

And I won't allow you to control me.

-

I don't know what has gotten into me. The sudden burst of wanting control when I have always only follow along what Robert has always ordered on me. Up till the point he told me to kill ueki. The previous event replaying painfully in my head. 

Lying on my bed, the throb of pain from the countless bandaged wound reminded me that running isn't an easy option. All I could do now is to hope that Ueki survive the fight with Don.

"Are you alright?" Rinko came in with a mug, setting it on my night stand.  
"That's a stupid question," I murmur back, sitting up slightly, ignoring the pain that burned through my arm. She pointed to the mug of hot chocolate. "You should drink it, it will do you good,"

"How could you live with him, Rinko? He's sick," I ignored the cup and grip lightly on her jacket. I'm thankful for this girl, she had aid me a small ways I'm grateful for, like this treatment for my wounds or the clothes I'm wearing. Sure it was because of Robert but nevertheless, she's better than Allesio.

"Alice, he's your brother," She tried to talk some sense into me "He's not all bad…"  
"Haha, very funny," I mocked "You're telling me the person who wants to destroy humans are not all bad?"  
"Bad things need to be tore down to make way for good things," She reasoned back.  
"So you're saying you'll kill everyone to revive a better, more angelic people later?"

She shut up almost immediately. Her eyes darted everywhere as she try to find an answer for me. I could see that she was starting to doubt things.  
"Think about it Rinko, this is a game to knock out your opponent, yet Robert goes around killing people, is this really the justice you're looking for?" I challenge her. If the others cannot realize what's really going on, I'm at least going to make Rinko know that my brother is a psycho. "I mean, look at what he did to me!"

"You deserve it," Robert entered the room, seemingly already overheard our conversation. "R-Robert-sama," Rinko looked terrified and I bit down on my lip, refusing to even look at the boy.

"Get out, Rinko," He ordered and the girl could only scramble out, muttering an apology in her wake.

"What do you want, stupid brother," I muttered, still avoiding his gaze. The places where he hit me still sting like hell but I swear the fire in me isn't going to die down-  
"Ueki is defeated," He said. Shit, that got my attention alright.

"What?" I was shock. Maybe I did expect that but I was still shock.

"Don came back already, not even a scratch." He smile as if he had won.  
Don's strong. Really strong. Compared to Ueki….he'd might even be dead. A fire died inside her. She started to weep. That idiot. After all he had been through he just had to challenge the rest of them to a fight.  
And among everyone he had to tick of the big guy.

idiot. Idiot. Idiot Ueki!

"I hope you know now that you'd be better off with me, Alice," He grinned and turn around, leaving.  
There was an unmistakable sound of the door's lock clicking together.

Damn it. 


End file.
